


what's good enough for you, is good enough for me

by CompleteHornballs (EmmaLuLuChu)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Miscommunication, Mommy Kink, More tags to be added, Multi, Omorashi, Pining, Polyamory, Punishment play, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Spanking, Sugar Baby AU, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Voltron NSFW Week, afab terms used, background Heith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/CompleteHornballs
Summary: This truly had been the last way Lance had expected this night to turn out. He had been prepared to meet an old, rich man that liked having some arm candy, he had expected possibly a man cheating, hell, he had been expecting Adam Sandler to be his sugar daddy.Instead Lance found himself between not one, but two very attractive people, well on his way to what would be the best fuck of his life.Knowing this was only the first of many to come made it all the sweeter.





	1. irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> here i am yet again w more self indulgent ideas /jazz hands
> 
> i took one look at the prompts for voltron nsfw week (which i was already coming in late to) and immediately began to create a story bcs why have self control and work in moderation? (uhhhh update it's way long past the intend nsfw week i was writing this for /shrug so i'm just gonna remove that stuff)

“Hey Lance, do you still have that video of that one meme? Like the ‘wrong neighborhood’ one?”

Lance looked at his best friend Hunk with an incredulous look, very thoroughly upset at the idea that he wouldn’t have said video on his phone. “Hunk, I am _offended._ You know that’s my favorite meme, aside from the classic that is Pepe, do you really think that I wouldn’t-“ He got abruptly cut off then, yelping at the pillow thrown at him. Lance threw it back to Keith, pouting at his other best friend, who only rolled his eyes at him.

“We get it, you’re ‘that boi’ and shit, do you have the video or not?”

Lance nodded, quickly connecting his phone to the sharing hub on their TV, completely forgetting the last thing he had pulled up on his phone until suddenly the screen was showing not a funny meme, but _Lance’s ass about to take a very giant dildo up into it._

Lance yelled, Hunk and Keith yelled, and somehow he had managed to disconnect before the video could actually play and show his two best friends how well he performed that act.

It was silent for a good two minutes after that unfortunate event, Lance unsure of how his friends were taking what they had seen since he shoved his face into his hands and refused to look up, and it was only broken when Hunk spoke, voice a nervous-but-trying-to-be-polite pitch,

“S-so uh. . . was that for your current. . . you know-“

Lance could hear how tired the groan Keith gave was, and the sound of a light smack on the others arm, “Hunk, seriously, just say it. _Sugar Daddy._ Lance is a sugar baby, and what we just saw was the preview to a video, that Lance sent to somebody who’s paying him to send clips of himself using toys and masturbating, where he was about to sit on a dildo. _We have been over this._ ”

This was by far the most mortifying thing Lance had ever experienced. Forget his parents giving him the birds and bees talk, or everytime he had to tell people ‘Yes I have a vagina and breasts but I identify as male so please fuck off’.

Hunk let out a forced laugh, and Lance decided he needed to look up now, slowly lifting his head to look at his friends. Keith was rubbing at his eyes, obviously tired of what seemed like a constant conversation he had to have with his boyfriend, while Hunk shot Lance a sheepish smile, carding a hand through his hair, “Sorry Lance, I know you’ve done this for a while now, I have no reason to be so shy about it.”

Lance shook his head, “It’s fine, it’s good that you don’t like, shame me and shit.” Because of him being a sugar baby, that led to their apartments rent always being paid on time, and Lance having a very sizeable grocery and emergency fund that he saved from the ‘allowances’ and favors he performed in the past. While it didn’t directly influence them, Hunk and Keith were still positively affected by Lance and his sugar daddies.

His friend nodded, leaning back into his seat. “I’d never do that, you know what you have and you use it in the best way possible.” Hunk got a worried look then, and Lance already knew where he was going, “I’d only be worried and would say something if you like, met up with one of them or they met up with you. Granted you have the same risk of having bad stuff happen to you over technology, it’s somewhat better than physically being with them.”

Lance nodded, reassuring Hunk he never would do that while making a mental note to not let either Hunk or Keith know he was actually going to meet up with his current sugar daddy.

This person was very different than previous ones he had. Instead of some long name or a god awful fake one, their username was a simple A.S. Honestly for all Lance knew it was Adam Sandler paying him to send lewd photos and videos to him, but it was still good money, which again made him wonder what the job or fortune this person had access to. The money he got was noticeably more than he had gotten before from previous relationships. Lance had hit four zeros in his bank account, which hadn’t ever occurred before. A.S. also never specified their gender, Lance kept bouncing between assuming they were male or non-binary, but there were just moments where it seemed someone more feminine was talking to him. They also actually _talked_ with Lance too, more than flirting or sexting, A.S. would ask about Lance’s life, how he was doing, if he had enough rent for the month, and even what any of his future plans were.

One of these conversations led to who Lance lived with and where he lived, mainly because he had been talking about eating lunch at the restaurant Hunk worked at, and A.S. recognized it as one they liked to order out from.

It had been a nerve-wracking conversation to have, Lance made sure to only give the town he lived in and no other specifics, but then A.S. had asked if he would be interested in dinner on them, they said they could do a public place but in private would be easier. An alarm had gone off in his head at that, but burning curiosity kept him from rejecting the offer.

Who the hell lived in a rural area and could afford not only whatever expensive lifestyle they lived, but afford to keep Lance well above water financially?

A.S. had never given him any reason to worry beforehand, and even now they seemed to realize that Lance was wary about the in-person meet up. They kept on reassuring that if he didn’t want to, he could say no, and even that if he was really that uncomfortable now they would stop contact if he asked so.

So Lance accepted the offer, and was going to have dinner with A.S. tonight. If it didn’t lead to anything then at least he got free, likely expensive, food to enjoy.

~

Just three hours later Lance stood at the door of the house address he had been given, gathering the courage to ring the doorbell, or at least _knock._

As it so turns out, A.S. lived out in the large areas where it was typical to start farms, and they owned what looked like three, maybe even _four_ acres of land. He was standing in front of what he knew was the main home A.S. stayed in, but there were two guest houses. _Two whole houses for guests to use._ Not to mention personal pools for each house, and from what Lance could tell there was an Olympic sized pool behind the main house.

By now Lance was seriously preparing himself for the door to open and to see Adam Sandler inviting him in.

He swallowed and stared the doorbell down, giving it a glare and finally reached a finger out to press it. A long doorbell chime played, each note making him tense up even more as he waited for the door to open.

The chime had just finished when he heard someone approaching from the other side, and Lance held his breath as he heard a lock click open and the door finally pulled open to reveal. . . a woman?

Lance very quickly came to terms with being struck down on the doorstep. Was this A.S.’s wife? Had she found out about her husband cheating on her? What if she had faked asking him to come over so she could-

The woman broke out into a wide grin, dazzling blue eyes looking him up and down, and it was all framed with the most luxurious platinum white hair that he never knew was possible to achieve. “Lance? Oh, it’s such a delight to meet you! You’re taller than I thought you would be. Come in, dinner is almost. . .” Her eyebrows furrowed then, smile dropping to a concerned frown as she stepped forward, Lance managing to keep from flinching at the advance, “Are you alright? You look ill sweetie.”

She-She wasn’t upset? Did that mean that _she_ was A.S.? Lance hadn’t even realized how possible it was for there to be sugar mommies (maybe sugar cougars? Although the person in front of him didn’t look much older than her early thirties), especially one that would find interest in him. Lance could only for sure come to this decision because she’d called him sweetie, and he knew for a fact that he had seen that used towards him on multiple occasions when texting A.S.

So Lance had a Sugar Mommy. Not what he expected, but far better than a wife with a vendetta.

He somehow found his voice, wincing as it cracked ever so slightly as he responded, “I’m-I’m sorry, I was expecting a uh, a man. Not that it’s a big deal! I’m bi so, this was just not what I had thought would happen.”

She carefully watched as Lance responded, and he hoped and prayed he didn’t fuck up until she smiled once more. She held a hand out to him, her knuckles facing up as if she wanted him to kiss them.

“I’m glad there won’t be any issues. Please, call me Allura. I’m looking forward to the rest of our night.”

Despite the anxiety and scares coming here, there was no stopping Lance’s heart picking up speed at her sultry tone. He grinned and took her hand, brushing his lips over the knuckles and pleased to see her smile widen at the action.

The surprises didn’t stop there though.

~

The dinner was delicious, pasta with chicken and pomegranates in a rich sauce, complimented with what was a very vintage red wine. Any other time Lance would’ve indulged in the alcohol, but he definitely needed to keep a clear head after his second surprise of the night.

The A in A.S. stood for Allura, he had pieced that part together after she said her name, so he had assumed that the S was a last name.

Then Lance was shown to the living room to wait for dinner to finish, where a man just the same age range as Allura was seated, perking up and smiling as they entered.

The S did _not_ stand for a last name. It stood for Shiro.

In the span of five minutes Lance went from thinking he had a sugar daddy, to finding out it was a sugar mommy, to now realizing that he had _both._

Hence why he was refusing to let himself down the whole bottle of wine because god forbid he’d get hammered and forget everything that had happened.

“I’m glad you’re so understanding of this, it would’ve been preferred to tell you sooner, but we figured it would be better to tell you in person.”

Lance nodded, sitting up straight even though there was a plush couch behind him he could sit back against. He was seated across from Shiro, who was casually seated in an arm chair and drinking the rest of his wine, talking with Lance as if they were friends and not just waiting to get to sex.

“Yeah, now that it’s happened I’m glad you did wait to say it in person. I only have one question though.”

Shiro sat up, placing his now empty glass aside and leaning towards Lance, resting his elbows on his knees and giving him full attention. “Go ahead, I’m surprised you don’t have more than one.”

Allura came in then, hair pulled back into a ponytail, and Lance couldn’t help but stare as she sat next to him with no hesitation, crossing her legs and giving him full attention too. So maybe he was a bit distracted at Allura’s bare legs, already imagining them pressing into his ears, and he coughed to get himself back on track.

“W-Well it’s sort of vague, but. . . why do you do this?” He looked between them, watching for any bad reactions as he continued, “I understand you guys wanting a third partner, but, why of all things a sugar baby? You could easily find someone who would want to be with you guys I imagine.”

Shiro shrugged, straightening up again and gesturing to Allura, “You’re not wrong, we could do that, but currently we’re only looking for a third partner in sex. We hesitate in dating someone because we’re sure they would only see us for our fame. I work as a CEO at a company in the city, and Allura is a fashion designer, so we’d also like as discreet a relationship as possible.”

Lance’s eyes widened as he heard that the woman next to him was a _fashion designer._ He turned to her, Allura blinking before she caught onto what he was thinking and chuckled. “I keep my face hidden. I’ve always found my products to be more important than my own image, and the fashion I create is more easily found in New York rather than here.”

So that explained why Lance had never heard of her, and especially Shiro. He wasn’t super interested in corporate or about CEOs of companies.

“Does that answer your question? Or did it just spark more?”

He did take a moment to think if there was anymore, but when he found none Lance shook his head. He gasped as a hand began to slide up his leg, glancing first to the hand, then up to the owner of it, swallowing as Allura gave him a fiery, enticing look.

“Now that your curiosity has been sated, and you’ve been wined and dined, would you be ready for some ‘fun’?”

Allura’s hand continued to move, Lance shivering as the tips of manicured nails traced the seam where his thighs touched together, stopping just short of his groin. He looked back to the arm chair where Shiro was, seeing a similar look on his face too, eyes burning with want and a smile slowly stretching across his lips.

It had been a while since he last had sex with one person, but now to have two people looking at him with such hunger had Lance biting his lip and clenching down on air.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

~

The moment he was lead into their bedroom, Shiro and Allura were surrounding him on both sides, and all Lance could do was surrender to their heated touches.

Allura easily kissed him dizzy, eagerly licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue, as one of her hands rubbed at him through his pants. His moans grew louder as a different hand joined hers, and Lance was very sure that if the two of them were not holding him up he would’ve collapsed like a newborn deer.

He gulped in air when Allura finally pulled away, trailing kisses down his throat and to his collarbone, but Shiro’s breath tickling his ear and talking to him made Lance shiver.

“I’ll use a condom, and unless you got tested recently, we have some dental dams. Allura has wanted to taste you since you agreed to coming over.”

_Holy shit._ Lance did his best to keep from whining as he responded, unable to shake the image of Allura enthusiastically eating him out, ”Y-Yeah I-I went two weeks back, before we had that conversation, I’m clean.” He once again thanked his unknown foresight of getting tested just before all this happened.

Allura suddenly bit his neck, causing Lance to gasp out and whimper as she dutifully sucked the spot and gently kissed it before pulling back, smile devilish and eyes bright with desire. She looked like she wanted to devour him and Lance was more than glad to lay himself out for her.

“Good, on the bed. We need to warm you up for Shiro’s cock, he’s not a monstrous size, but it is a fair bit to get adjusted to.”

Lance nodded, letting Allura lead him to lay on the king size bed in the room, glad to be sitting. Now that there was no threat of falling over, he could live up to the videos he’d sent them.

He surged up to kiss Allura once they were both on the silky sheets, slowly guiding her to lay back so he could straddle her hips, slowly kissing his way down her neck to her chest and working her blouse off. Beneath the gentle pink blouse was a lacy, navy blue bra, and immediately he licked through the mesh parts that covered her nipples. Her high-pitched moan pushed him on to lick at the other one, thoroughly wetting the fabric before he unclasped it to get at the skin underneath.

Lance could’ve spent a solid hour just worshipping Allura’s breasts, it had been far too long since he’d last been with somebody who had them and he forgot how much he loved to nip and lick at the skin, to bite and suck hickeys and see the dark marks afterwards framed with lace and soft fabric, to squeeze and press at them and feel their warmth.

Allura clearly was enjoying his actions, one of her hands holding his head down to her breasts while the other held on tight to his hip and grinded up against him, letting out beautiful airy gasps and moans. She chuckled, Lance both hearing it and feeling it as her chest moved, her voice was dripping with mirth as she spoke aloud,

“You should give Shiro a lesson or two on how to handle tits, teach him the secret to how you act so desperate to touch every square inch.”

He moaned at the image those words caused, making her chuckle again. Fingers twined into his hair to make a grip and pull his head back, and he willingly went with it. Lance panted out into the air, proud to see how prominent his work was on her skin as her chest rose and fell with each breath. He looked up to Allura then, maintaining eye contact as he began to roll his hips over hers, pulling his shirt off when she let go of his hair to watch. He made a good move to wear a sports bra tonight instead of his binder, slipping it off easy and raking his hands up and down his body, keeping up the little show he had going for Allura.

A different set of hands on his hips made him jump, remembering that there was a third person involved in all this. Lance fixed his stumble though, immediately grinding back onto who he knew was Shiro, pulling out a deep groan and feeling a hard length that he definitely _would_ need some prep for. So when he finally got turned onto his back Lance easily went, eagerly taking the kisses Shiro gave him, hands running over the others back and appreciating the muscles he felt.

He slowly worked off the button down and slacks Shiro was wearing, and Lance felt him return the favor by stripping off his pants and underwear. He felt Allura climb back onto the bed, likely stripping off her pencil skirt, and he was confused about why she took his hand until he felt his fingertips graze lace and then lower to her very slick hole- _she was wearing crotchless panties holy fuck-_ which Lance eagerly pushed his fingers into. Her moan of approval and the roll of her hips downward proved she was more than happy, but not happy enough as he felt Shiro shuffle away, leaving Lance dazed until he saw Allura take his place, a wicked grin on her face as she kissed him on the lips before slowly moving downwards.

Lance cried out and arched his back as Allura began to go at him with an amazing amount of enthusiasm. One hand went up to grab at his own hair while the other went down to Allura’s, fingers twitching as he wanted to grab on tight but unsure if she’d be fine with it. Thankfully Shiro came in to help, taking both of Lance’s hands to grab at the older male’s shorter, buzzed hair, allowing the two to happily make out.

This truly had been the last way Lance had expected this night to turn out. He had been prepared to meet an old, rich man that liked having some arm candy, he had expected possibly a man cheating, hell, he had been expecting _Adam Sandler_ to be his sugar daddy _._

Instead Lance found himself between not one, but _two_ very attractive people, well on his way to what would be the best fuck of his life.

Knowing this was only the first of many to come made it all the sweeter.

It was a beautiful experience to be kissed while someone else went down on you. He couldn’t stop his moans as Shiro’s tongue massaged the roof of his mouth while his fingers caressed his body, and the meanwhile Allura’s tongue and fingers helped stretch and lube up his hole. Lance went frantic, feeling his climax coming up fast, no thanks to the older woman sucking on his clit, trying to warn them until Shiro whispered in his ear,

“Go ahead, we have all night.”

The words sent shivers down his spine and made Lance cry out as he came, the careful stroking of his insides and hum on his folds helping him ride it out until he groaned from overstimulation, panting as Allura pushed herself back up, a far too satisfied look on her face as she licked her lips,

“I’ve found it better to come at least once before taking my husband, it’s easier for me and he enjoys the way it quivers as he slides in.”

Lance nodded, he was more than okay with whatever they thought was best, quickly getting excited again as the two swapped places, Shiro now between his legs while Allura moved up to his head. He gasped in surprise as he was abruptly tugged by the legs onto his back, biting his lip on a squeak as he felt Shiro easily pulled Lance’s hips up to a better angle for him, and for Allura too as she straddled his head.

He could feel the heat of Allura’s cunt over his mouth and the hot and hard press of Shiro’s cock to his entrance, and Lance wanted to thank every deity that existed for this moment to happen.

His grip on Allura’s thighs was tight as he pulled her down to his mouth, relishing in the moan she gave as he licked into her, giving his own moan as Shiro slid in, slick and filling him up.

Shiro set an even pace, one that was eager but fast, changing the grip on Lance’s hips occasionally to try for a new angle, thumbs rubbing circles on the youngers tingling skin. Meanwhile Allura rode Lance’s tongue like it was her own toy, and he was more than happy to stiffen it and let her go at it, eyes hazing as he looked up her body that hunched over his head, Allura’s face twisted with pleasure and mouth open as she panted into the air.

It wasn’t long before he could tell they were approaching their own orgasms, Allura’s moans raising in pitch as Shiro’s thrusts grew more erratic, both moving faster above him until Shiro gasped and pressed in as far as he could, Lance clenching down to help milk him of everything he had, and Allura threw her head back and shouted out into the air, Lance eagerly lapping up the extra fluids that gushed into his mouth and onto his face.

The couple slid off to the free space on the bed, allowing Lance to be able to stretch and drift in their shared post-orgasm cool down. He felt himself begin to drift into a slumber until he heard quiet kisses and whispers, and the whiplash he experienced almost made Lance dizzy.

He shouldn’t stay. He was their sugar baby, but he’d never stepped into a realm of being one to a _married_ couple. Shiro and Allura were having happy post sex cuddles and smooches, they had gotten what they wanted from him.

Thankfully they were too distracted with each other to not notice as he slipped away to the bathroom, unable to even marvel at how pretty and pristine and giant the master bath was as Lance focused on cleaning himself up to leave. He was very grateful for Shiro using a condom, that meant less to clean and no worries about getting knocked up. The absolute last thing he needed was a child.

Shiro and Allura were exactly as he left them, although it looked like they were asleep, which probably was for the best. Lance could leave and send them a message when he got back home.

“Lance? Where are you going?”

Lance yelped in surprise, just barely dressed in his sports bra and underpants again, whirling around to the source of noise. He stared as he saw Shiro sitting up, very clearly not asleep and giving Lance a look of confusion. Lance fidgeted with the clothes in his hands, keeping the motion up even as Allura sat up too. The two were so unfairly attractive, all mussed hair and pink cheeks and so casually reclined on the sheets like a famous Greek painting.

“I. . . I figured I’d just go. You don’t have to pay me now, you can send it later-“

Allura firmly shook her head, moving to the end of the bed to stand, walking over and taking Lance once more by surprise as she took his hand in both of hers. “You’re staying with us, it’s far too late for you to be driving about, it’s dangerous too. All sorts of creatures will jump out and surprise you, and the last thing we want to have happen to you is a car accident. Besides,” her serious look changed then to a flirtatious one, winking at Lance and nearly making him squeak, “We were both wanting to go another round or two, Shiro still had something else he wanted to do, and I have more than my fair share of ideas.”

Lance rapidly flicked his eyes between the two, from Allura’s devilish smirk to Shiro’s own matching one, heart picking up speed at the realization that he was in for a long, but good night.

He could get used to this.


	2. try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks of spicing things up leads to fun times but some realizations that Lance would rather not think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh,,,,,well,,,,,,,
> 
> they prompted kinks so why not fucking do all my fave guilty pleasure shit,,,,,,

“Lance darling, how would you feel about doing some. . . kinkier sex?”

That was the most interesting start to a conversation that Lance had ever heard. He peeked over the towel he was using to dry his hair, having just gotten out of the large and luxurious shower in his sugar parents (was that a valid thing to call them?) gorgeous master bathroom. Barely a half hour ago they had been having sex, so Allura asking about sex wasn’t too strange, especially since this was their fifth meet-up since that first time. He pulled the towel completely down, resting the cloth over the back of his neck and giving Allura his full attention.

“I’m definitely up for it, I have some experience with dom and sub play, if that’s what you mean.” God he would gag if this was the couple’s first foray into BDSM and she suggested something like ‘fuzzy handcuffs’ or ‘light spanking’. “I’m fairly open to everything; just tell me what you’d want to do.”

Allura’s eyes sparkled from where she laid out on the king size bed, having only thrown what was probably one of Shiro’s shirts on and nothing else, eagerly sitting up to clasp her hands together and beam at Lance,

“Oh wonderful! I know for certain that we would love to do some names, would you be alright with us calling you baby boy and you calling us mommy and daddy?”

Well, that answered Lance’s question of how deep they were into BDSM. If this was going where he thought it was, he was drawing a line at acting like he was a baby, not his kind of kink. He quickly nodded though, looking down to his knees.

“Yeah, I’m cool with that, I’ve. . . never had somebody suggest that. I always like doing a daddy kink, it’s kind of an automatic with what I do, but the mommy one is new.” Even just saying it now so casually made a chill run down his spine. To look at Shiro and call him Daddy would be easy and fun, but to look at Allura and call her mommy. . .

Lance felt a finger tuck under his chin, gently angling his head upwards and making his breath catch as he saw Allura, now much closer and fixing him with a devilish look, as if she wanted nothing more than to eat him up. He swallowed as she smiled sweetly at him, the words she said just as sugary,

“Why not give it a try right now? Go ahead. Call me Mommy.”

Thank god he still had a towel wrapped around his lower half, otherwise there would be a stain on the arm chair worth more than Lance’s entire wardrobe that he was sitting on. He couldn’t break eye contact with Allura, clenching his muscles to keep from squirming at the intense look she aimed at him, how her eyes burned with the need to hear him say that name, the quick dart of her tongue to wet her lips and the subtle bite on them afterwards. Lance finally found his voice, just loud enough to echo in the room as he did what was asked,

“ _Mommy._ ”

There was no way he could stop himself from pressing his thighs together and curling his toes as the word hit the air, his own breath stuttering as Allura grinned like the cat that got the cream, and there was definitely no holding back when she responded in turn,

“That’s my good baby boy, always so willing for me.”

Lance quickly chewed on his lip, just barely able to muffle his moan. Allura looked as if she was about to comment on it, but her eyes flicked up above him then, and her smile went even wider.

“Hello Shiro, did you hear our baby boy just now? It’s delightful to hear him calling me that, yes?”

Oh god, Shiro had heard all of that, hadn’t he? He had hopped in the shower when Lance was done, and by now he would’ve been done. He heard footsteps behind him, and Lance shivered at the hands that reached down to rest on his shoulders, one a cool metal and the other warm and clean skin.

“I more than agree. If he’s indulging us though, we need to return the favor. Good boys get rewards after all.”

 _This was all hitting Lance in the best ways and **god** he was so close to soaking through this towel. _ He finally squirmed now, feeling both sets of eyes on him, gnawing on his lips as he worked up the courage to admit to something that was a guilty pleasure of his and had only done solely by himself.

“Well, I-I’ve done it alone, and if it won’t gross you out. . . could-could we do some watersports? Just. . . just me holding until you say I can go.” his heart thudded as he waited for the response, for sure expecting either a sudden no or outright disgust. What he got was a tightening of the hands on his shoulders and Allura staring at him as if she had struck gold. There were lips in his still wet hair then, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as Shiro broke the silence,

“Of course, we’d love to try that with you. _God_ I wish we could do this now.” Shiro’s hands and lips pulled away then, Lance nearly whining at the loss of contact before he saw the other come out from behind the chair then, dressed in a nicely cut grey suit, fingers fumbling to finish buttoning up the black dress shirt underneath. “I have to leave though, there’s an investor I need to talk with who’s important to the company.”

Those words were enough to splash a cold bucket of reality onto Lance. Shiro was a CEO at a company, and Allura was a fashion designer. Two very rich people that gave him money to come to their larger than life house to. . . to fuck him.

The moment had been so intimate and intense; Lance had really believed there was more to what their relationship was for that brief few minutes.

Luckily neither had seen his startling realization, and he managed to blink himself out of his shock to see Allura pecking Shiro on the cheek before waving him out of their bedroom, and he threw on a quick smile as Allura turned back to him with her own dazzling one.

“Well, now that we’ve discussed that, it seems as if we have a scene planned. We can discuss when we’ll do it and any other specifics, of course we can put together a quick contract too so we all understand how we each play, for now though,” Allura crossed the room as she spoke, now stopping before him and pulling him up to stand, and Lance jumped as she tapped his nose, “Get dressed while I freshen up, I think our baby boy needs a new outfit for our playtime~!”

Well, there was no better way to ignore his sudden romantic feelings than shopping.

~

Within a week Lance was once again in Shiro and Allura’s house, stomach knotting itself in anticipation as he slid into the outfit Allura had handpicked out with some input from him.

The shopping trip had been exciting, along with the outfit he was getting into now, Allura had also bought him two entirely new outfits for every day wear _and_ a striking new lingerie set (“Wear it during one of our other meetings, _especially_ if you want to take Shiro by surprise!”). Lance hadn’t been sure how to act as they went to the many unique boutiques that he could only dream of affording, but Allura had insisted he relax and have some fun, and somehow he had but at the price of those sudden feelings coming back.

He let himself imagine that they were shopping because they were out on a casual date, and not because they were finding an outfit for him to purposefully piss in, and he cursed himself for being weak to his heart. Lance’s last serious relationship had been _ages_ ago, and he was trying not to let his heart interpret what he had with Shiro and Allura as anything but the two throwing money at him to have sex and just spoil for the sake of spoiling, but it was a harder feat than he realized.

Lance shook his head to focus, pulling the shorts he had been bought up his legs, covering the nice-but-old panties he’d specifically picked to wear for today, and fastened them up. Thankfully they didn’t hug his hips a lot, somewhat disguising his curves and helping give himself a more masculine look.

Allura had been so conscious while shopping, making a point to first go to the men’s section of every store and find Lance some clothes there to try on. They’d had to try a couple before they found these shorts, which had originally been too loose around the band to fit him properly. Allura had hummed and fidgeted with the denim before saying she could adjust it to fit him no problem without being too tight and shaping his figure in an undesirable way. She’d gone every extra mile to keep from having to turn to the women’s section other than the lingerie, even they had trouble finding crop tops (it had been the one item of clothing she insisted he wear). Allura had him try on several shirts until there was one she liked that she could crop herself. He smiled fondly at how she muttered about starting a line of crop tops solely for men as they checked out.

He slid said crop top on now, the dark navy blue complimenting well with the lighter blue hue of the denim shorts, fingers running over his stomach and daring to press over his bladder, shivering at knowing eventually such a move could have him leaking all over where he would be standing or sitting.

Lance hadn’t begun to hold yet, they had instructed him to have an empty bladder until they started their scene, which to his surprise had become an all-day play session. The few times he had done any dom and sub play before had been more intense but shorter sessions, and this scene wasn’t like anything he had done before. This was going to be the longest he’d ever been in their company since they started these actual meet-ups, and it was slightly nerve-wracking.

A knock at the door broke his train of thought, calling out for the knocker to come in, adjusting his clothes one last time before turning to where Shiro had entered, more than a little pleased at how the older man gawked at him. Allura stepped out from behind him, winking at Lance as she pulled Shiro into the room, the older male dressed in sweatpants and bare-chested while the female had on a slip dress and a flowing robe.

“See, I told you he would like what we picked out. Are you ready to go over the scene one last time and start?”

Lance swallowed and nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the couple came within inches of his personal space. He bit down on his grin when Shiro reached a hand out to rub at his exposed hip, grey eyes giving him a once over with a clear want inside them and resonating in his voice,

“We’re about to start a scene. During it you’ll only call us Mommy and Daddy, and we’ll call you by name or baby boy. Your goal is to pleasure us when we ask you to, and to hold until we say you can go. If you purposefully go before we say or disobey our wishes, you will be punished with a spanking and sent to sit by yourself. You agree to all of this?”

He nodded, allowing his head to be turned when Allura put her fingers under his chin, listening as she finished their pre-scene talk. “We will periodically check to see how you are doing during the scene. If everything is fine say green, if you need us to slow down or need help say yellow, if you are in distress or hurt say red or one of our names. To completely end the scene any of us can say lollipop. If you understand and are ready to start, give us your color.”

Lance took an anticipatory, shuddering breath, looking between the two once more before responding.

“Green.”

The two smiled at him, and he had to stop from curling his toes at how sultry they were doing so.

“Perfect. Our colors are green too. Come on now baby boy,” Allura took his hand, pulling him into a deep kiss that left him dizzy, and began to lead him out the door to their living room. “Mommy and Daddy have some ‘chores’ for you to do.”

~

The first hour of play went by faster than Lance could keep track of. The very first thing done was getting Lance very thoroughly hydrated, a pitcher filled to the brim with water was waiting for him to down at a slow pace. After one glass though Mommy asked for him to come help her, and by god was it good to eat her out so well that she couldn’t even make a sentence longer than three words for a few minutes. Lance could barely get half of the second glass down before Daddy gently took it from him and asked for his baby boy to help him out too.

This was a constant back and forth for the first hour. Drink water, play with Mommy’s tits, drink water, eat Daddy’s ass, drink water, touch himself for Mommy and Daddy, an endless cycle that was making Lance’s head hazy from lust. Eventually he began to even feel parched after servicing one or both of them; shivering as a pseudo pavlov effect took place.

Halfway into the second hour he finally felt the need to go, squirming where he was seated on Daddy’s lap. Lance kept on squirming as Daddy kept kissing his neck, his cold metal hand playing with one of his nipples while the big warm one rubbed at his groin through his shorts.

“Daddy-I need to go, can I please go to the bathroom?”

He felt the older man hum into his skin, gasping as Daddy’s hand moved up to lay over his stomach, right where his bladder was.

“No, not yet. We’ve barely even started baby boy.”

“But. . . I have to _really_ go. I have to go so bad Daddy, please-“

Mommy tutted as she walked back in, Lance loudly whining as he saw the pitcher she had taken out was back and now filled all the way up _again._ “Daddy said no. You must listen to him, he’ll tell you when you can, or I will. You don’t want to ruin the clothes I bought for you, do you?”

“N-no, but I-“

“Are you trying to disobey us?”

Lance fervently shook his head, biting his lip and throwing his head back as Daddy lightly pressed down on his bladder before moving down, thick fingers sliding under his shorts and panties and making Lance cry out.

“Then listen to what we say baby boy.”

He could only whimper as Daddy rubbed over his hole, a finger playing with his clit and making Lance shudder. Lance was trying so hard to hold back, but the pleasure from holding was mixing with the pleasure of Daddy touching him. Just when he thought he had a handle on it, Mommy sat down across from them, splaying her legs open and began to touch herself, fingers seamlessly matching up with the way Daddy’s moved on Lance’s sex.

Lance moaned and felt himself sink back onto Daddy, shutting his eyes and trying to relax his muscles, but his high-pitched moan quickly turned into a gasp as he felt himself leak.

Daddy’s fingers went still and Lance slammed his legs together, clenching down to stop the flow even though the damage was already done. His heart pounded as he saw Mommy stop too, looking down at Lance’s crotch to see what happened, frowning in disappointment as she saw the wet patch that had formed.

“Lance, did you wet yourself before we said you could?”

His knees shook under her stare, feeling his arousal grow as she stood and walked over, standing in front of him and firmly grasping his chin to make Lance look Mommy in the eyes. Her clear blue eyes bore into him and finally made him talk in a quiet, embarrassed whisper,

“I. . . I did. I’m sorry Mommy, I didn’t mean to disobey.”

She tutted at him, using her thumb to rub his lower lip, “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. Your Daddy was the one fingering you when you couldn’t control yourself.” Lance whimpered as he realized that he in fact had done that, the fingers still in his hole now pulling out and grabbing his hip in a tight hold. Lance looked over his shoulder at Daddy, trying to put on his best puppy eyes as he saw Daddy looking at him with the same amount of disappointment that Mommy had.

“I’m sorry Daddy, I didn’t. . . I didn’t mean to. . .” he squirmed as there was no hint of pity on either of their faces, Lance’s eyes tearing up as he knew what came next, what they had agreed upon if he couldn’t obey Mommy and Daddy.

Lance fully resigned to his fate as Daddy shook his head, feeling a tug on his shorts. “You know what the rule is. Over my knee, now.”

He hung his head and did as he was told; turning himself over onto Daddy’s lap so he could use his left hand to deliver his punishment. Lance pressed his face into the couch cushion, shivering as he waited for the first stinging touch of a hand on his ass. A hand in his hair and a soft voice calling out to him made Lance peek out from the fabric, whimpering as Mommy firmly spoke to him.

“You are getting ten hits, five over your shorts and five over your panties. You can squirm and cry as much as you need to, but after each hit you must apologize to us. Understand baby boy?”

He nodded, flinching when he felt a hand grab at the flesh of his ass, gently before squeezing enough to bruise and letting go. Lance bit at his lip, squirming as the seconds stretched on and he kept tensing up for the inevitable hit, groaning as he felt the damp spot on his crotch cool in the air.

It was then the first hit came, Lance yelping at the force of it and kicking his feet from shock. The impact stung, even through two layers of clothing, making him whine until Mommy sternly called out to him, remembering that he needed to respond to the spanks.

“I’m sorry Mommy and Daddy.”

The hit after that landed even faster and hurt even more, now causing him to cry out more from pain than surprise, sniffling as he responded again. Three hits later and Lance was shaking and halfway to full on crying, panting and squeezing his thighs together as his ass and pussy throbbed in time. He felt fingers begin to pull down the back of his shorts, hissing as his tender flesh was touched with cool air and he wiggled around at the thought of those bruising smacks landing with one less layer of clothing on.

“No no no please no more, I’ll be good I promise I won’t wet myself again! Daddy please-“

A warning grip on his ass made him stop, whimpering as the hold made him want to grind down into Daddy’s lap, as did the commanding voice Daddy spoke with,

“I know you’ll be good baby boy, I know you won’t wet yourself again, and I know you won’t because you are getting your full punishment.”

With that came the next slap, Lance shouting at the harsh hit, making his toes curl and his knees fruitlessly try to get some leverage so he could sit up. He finally cried when Daddy’s hand came down again not to spank, but to push his lower half down, and Lance sobbed as he said what he was supposed to say.

The last four hits were hard, each one causing the same reaction, Lance shouting out and scrambling to try and get himself to sit up, and crying harder and harder when he was pushed back down and apologizing to Mommy and Daddy again and again.

Only on the fifth one did he not get pushed back down, and he was allowed to writhe and sob as much as he needed to on Daddy’s lap, crying out his final apology. Once he had calmed down from tears to tiny hiccups he felt his panties get gently pulled down, shivering as a cooling salve was rubbed over his sore ass and Mommy made him look up at her, feeling a bit better when she saw her disappointed look had softened just a bit.

“Good job baby boy, you took your spanking well. After Daddy finishes with the medicine, you’re going to go sit by yourself next to the window and finish thinking about what you’ve done. If you’re not feeling good or need one of us, use the safewords we talked about. Do you remember them?”

Lance nodded, sniffling as Daddy’s hand moved away to pull his clothes back up. He glanced back in time to see how red his butt was, shivering as he saw it get covered by his panties and shorts. Daddy helped him sit back up, pouting as his ass throbbed, and the position made him aware of how full his bladder still was. Lance finally stood, hanging his head as he walked towards the corner of the room, wincing as he sat by the floor to ceiling window and hugged his knees to his chest. He squirmed, his need to go and sore rear end keeping him from truly relaxing or thinking of anything else, slowly having the need to be touched so he could come growing and making it all worse. It especially didn’t help when he looked over to Mommy and Daddy, whom were completely ignoring him and having sex with each other, the way Mommy’s hips moved on Daddy’s cock making him shiver with want.

He looked away and back out the window, squirming even more now as he heard Mommy panting and calling Daddy’s name, toes curling as he heard Daddy groan and finish in her.

He heard the same thing two more times, his panties and shorts now wet from how slick he got while hearing the erotic sounds, before he finally heard something else.

“Lance, come here baby boy, your time-out is done.”

Lance almost tripped over his own two feet as he ran back to Mommy and Daddy’s open, waiting arms, promising comfort and kisses and, hopefully, relief.

~

It was now at least four hours later, and Lance had _not_ gotten the relief he had hoped for _._ . . yet.

Once he finished his time-out, Mommy and Daddy had him drink two whole glasses of water before they began to tease him, playing with his clit and nipples and pressing on his bladder, but this time he held strong, even though he wanted to come so bad. If he came though he _knew_ he would wet himself again, and he didn’t want to make Mommy and Daddy disappointed again, so when he wasn’t begging to pee, he was begging for them not to let him come, that he wanted to be a good baby boy and hold it but he couldn’t do that if he came.

Mommy and Daddy still teased him though; they would bring him so close to the edge that he could taste it, only to pull him back before he could come. Lance cried everytime, aching for release, but never had he felt _so good._ They used fingers and Daddy’s cock and Mommy’s tongue and toys galore to work him up and having him just a hairs breadth from toppling over the edge.

Every once in a while they would ask for his color, and never once did he change it to a different color. It was torture what Lance was going through, but a torture he’d always thought about experiencing, to be pushed so far and told to stay there, to be at nothing but the mercy of person (now persons) who wanted to see him vibrate with need and see him beg and bruise him so good.

They had moved from the living room and Daddy had him pressed up against the shower wall in their master bathroom now, Lance sobbing as Daddy wouldn’t stop rubbing his knee up into his groin, squeezing his legs around the others thigh and pressing a hand into his crotch to physically hold back from wetting himself.

“ _Daddeeeeee please-_ let me-please let me-“ He threw his head back against the tile and sobbed as he realized he didn’t even know whether he wanted to come or pee or do both. Daddy only hummed, grabbing Lance’s hips and making him rut against the limb holding him up, causing him to writhe and throw his free hand out to grab Daddy’s shoulder. “’S-‘s close, _Daddy oh god ‘m so close._ ”

Daddy’s laugh was deep and made Lance desperately clench down on thin air, lips pressing to his forehead and kissing him far too gently for what was going on, “Are you baby boy? So close to what? You keep saying you’re close to doing something, but you never tell me what it is.” His grey eyes flicked to the side, maybe Mommy was there and they were having an unspoken conversation, but then they were focused back on Lance, and he nearly broke down in relief as he heard the finality in Daddy’s words, “Tell me what it is you’re close to, describe it as best as you can, then maybe I’ll understand and let you do it.”

Lance clenched every muscle in his body, determined not to slip up as he began to babble and just barely kept from being incoherent, reaching the crux of what all this teasing and build up had been working towards, tears freely falling down his cheeks that were wiped away by Mommy’s thumb.

“ _I need to pee I really need to pee I’ve been good I didn’t wet myself again and I really need to come but I can’t because then I’ll wet myself and then I’ll be bad and I never never ever wanna be bad again I’ll be good I’ll always be a good baby boy Mommy Daddy please let me please let me **please let me**_ -”

“Shhh shhh calm down baby boy, I hear you.”

Lance pathetically whimpered, desperately clinging onto Daddy as he rubbed his back, legs shaking as he tried to calm down, but everything throbbed and ached so good and he felt so full and his last bit of resolve was going and he could pee again before they said he could then he’d be punished again and even though being punished felt good he just wanted to be _good for them-_

“Baby boy, take deep breaths. You can go now, Mommy and Daddy want to see you finish up.”

Lance threw his head back and _screamed,_ pure relief and euphoria washing over his body as he finally let go, hot piss gushing down his thighs and ruining the clothes Mommy bought and dripping off Daddy’s leg. His hand was shaking so much as he fumbled to shove a hand down to his crotch, not caring how much of a bigger mess Lance made as he frantically rubbed his clit and cried out again as he finally finally _finally_ came.

It took what felt like forever for all the pee to come out, Lance’s chest heaving and trying to get as much air as possible, uncaring that his fingers were still in his stream and getting covered in his own piss or that the clothes he’s wearing will reek even after a good wash. He could only blearily blink down his body and watch as his stream slowly weakened and died, amazing himself with how big the puddle at his feet was.

A hand in his hair made Lance’s eyes droop, exhaustion settling deep in his bones and muscles, everything becoming hazy as he felt the clothes on him get pulled off, hear the shower they were standing in turn on, try to keep track as the shapes that looked like Mommy kissed his fingers and the shapes that looked like Daddy soaped his body up.

The two things he didn’t need to keep track of was a hand always on him, reassuring him he wasn’t alone, and a phrase repeated over and over, even after he was wet from the shower and snuggled in between two very warm and soft bodies in bed and slowly drifting asleep,

“It’s okay, we’re here, and we’ll take care of you.”

~

When Lance finally awoke, the window showed that it was dark outside, the distant sparkle of stars reaffirming that it was indeed nighttime. There was a hand gently combing through his hair, fingers slowly working out knots in it, and another hand on his stomach, rubbing up and down and soothing the deep ache inside from the earlier activities. Eventually he got his eyes to focus on the people to each side of him, smiling as he saw Shiro hovering above his head and Allura by his hip.

Allura’s face lit up with a smile, and Lance felt a kiss on his brow as Shiro leaned over to press it there, “Did you have a good nap? You passed out for a solid five hours. Do you want a glass of water? Some food? Anything else you need?”

He nodded, gratefully accepting the hand offered to help him sit up, “Yes, please, water would be great, uh,” he didn’t know whether this was crossing a line or not, but. . . Lance needed physical touch. “Would it. . . be okay to ask for some cuddles?”

He was sure the silence that followed was a hard ‘no’, but he was taken by surprise as Shiro slid under the blanket with him and pulled him close, resting his chin on top of Lance’s head. “Of course you can, you can always ask for cuddles.”

There must’ve been a weird look on Lance’s face, blinking in confusion as he turned to Allura who was trying and failing to hold back her giggles. She stood and left to get the water Lance asked for, leaving Shiro and Lance to relax. He could almost fall asleep again with the way Shiro radiated heat and how those large hands, the ones that hours earlier had slapped his ass to a cherry red color, so carefully rubbed calming circles on his back. Though Lance’s eyes drooped, he was kept from sleeping as Shiro began to talk.

“We didn’t get to ask you yet, but how did you like it? We knew you liked it to a degree, but at the end there we were a bit worried. We couldn’t tell if your limit was pushed or you were just overexcited, but you were one step from hyperventilating. Do you know if that’s just your subspace or anything?”

Oh, he had been pretty high strung. Lance nodded and pressed in closer to Shiro’s warmth, swallowing past his dry throat and responding, “I think so, the last I did a scene I remember the dom saying that I looked a little out of it. Compared to the other times, I’ve never done a scene that long or intense.” This play scene had even been simpler than the other scenes he had done before. Lance had been tied up, used as a toy, and spanked until his entire lower half was red, but the way he felt during those didn’t compare to how he had felt doing this with Shiro and Allura. “It was good though. I wouldn’t object to doing that again if that’s what you’re trying to get at.”

Lance was surprised once more as Shiro nodded but responded back, “Okay, since we all do want to do this again, Allura and I would feel more comfortable doing less intense and longer scenes until we can get a better understanding of your subspace. We were worried about you towards the end, and we realized we weren’t asking for your color very much either. We just want to practice safety, especially now that we know how much of a precious gift you are.”

The safety thing was okay, Lance could deal with them wanting to pull back a bit, what made him freeze up by that little description at the end.

_We know how much of a precious gift you are._

Had he actually heard that? Or was Lance still coming back mentally and dealing with his romantic feelings still too?

He couldn’t question it any further as Allura came back, glass of water in hand and a bowl of popcorn to snack on in the other. It was easier to shove the thoughts away for later, preferably when he wasn’t in bed with the people he was thinking about.

It was easier to pretend there was some interest on all sides, that Shiro and Allura felt something too when Lance fell asleep in their bed again, that it wasn’t just another hopeless wish of his.

Definitely easier to start planning the next time he could call them Mommy and Daddy.


	3. secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something is revealed, and something is left unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR RECREATIONAL DRUG ABUSE TOWARDS END OF CHAPTER

_We’re leaving now, on our way to you. Can’t wait to feel how wet you are and lick you up Baby boy. - S_

Lance muffled a moan as he felt vibrations start up again, carefully shifting his feet and leaning back against the wall as it kicked up in intensity. He flicked his eyes around to make sure nobody passing by had heard his noises, pressing his thighs together briefly before finally moving, walking just to move because if he sat still for too long he would very quickly become a mess.

That play session a month ago had led to a lot of kinky things with Shiro and Allura. They still did some watersports stuff, but now there was phone sex, Skype sex, spanking, edging, tying down, and toys galore. They had originally been contacting him for sex maybe twice a week before, but now they were contacting him four, sometimes even five times a week instead.

It felt good to be this wanted by them. It felt good to call them Mommy and Daddy. It felt amazing to hear them say ‘baby boy’.

The only downside was that he had to leave a lot, and Hunk and Keith had taken notice. An easy remedy would be to tell them about Shiro and Allura, but then that would mean telling them that he had met up with his ‘sugar daddy’ which is the one thing they were always worried about.

That was just a clusterfuck waiting to happen, so for now Shiro and Allura would be a secret. Just like the vibe with a long range remote currently tucked into him that went up in intensity again.

Lance gasped and stopped his walking, biting his lip and subtly squirming to relieve some of his need. A rush of excitement flooded him every time he let a noise out in response to the toy, heart pounding as he checked to make sure nobody had heard him. Exhibition was a definite thing they needed to do again.

“Lance? You’re out again?”

Oh. Oh _fuck._ Abort abort _abort **ABORT.**_

He turned to the voice, internally screaming when he was met with the sight of Hunk and Keith behind him, dressed nicely and holding hands.

_‘Of course they had to be on a date, of all the days to do this it had to happen when I’m being a kinky fucker god dammit.’_

“H-Hey! Besties, best amigos, what are you two crazy lovebirds doing out here?”

Keith raised an eyebrow at him, words blunt as always, “Dating? Being a couple? We should be asking you why you’re out.”

Hunk nodded, his face morphing into that worried look that always made Lance’s heart pang, “Yeah, we’ve hardly seen you at the apartment, especially over the past month. Is everything okay?”

Lance was ready to bullshit an explanation, but he quickly had to chomp down on his lip as the vibrations got even more intense. This was so weird and inappropriate, his friends were worried about him and here Lance was, wet and barely ten minutes ago fantasizing how easily and quickly Shiro would be able to start fucking him.

“I’m fine, really, I’ve just been. . .”

Before he could even finish up his response, there were hands on his hips and lips on his neck, and any other time Lance would’ve been in heaven having Shiro whisper such a sexy hello in his ear, but he was still in front of his best friends who were now bug-eyed as they watched a complete stranger acting way too friendly with their best friend.

Immediately Hunk went from wide eyed and gobsmacked to furrowed eyebrows and fury in his eyes.

Nevermind what he said before, this was ten times worse than his best friends seeing a clip preview of Lance performing a sexual act.

~

Allura was using the last of her control to keep from chewing her fingernails off, worriedly watching from the side with her husband as Lance spoke to the two boys who must be the people he lives with, Hunk and Keith.

From what they’d been told Hunk was sweet and very caring despite his penchant for snooping and stubbornness. While most of the times when Keith was talked about he was referred to as ‘douche canoe’ or ‘Mullet’, Lance always spoke of how loyal he was and how the other had literally fought people for him.

In this moment though, the two looked the perfect picture of angry parents that had caught their child cutting class. They occasionally threw their hands in gesture towards Shiro and her or glanced at them, but other than that they were focused mainly on Lance. Speaking of their beau, he was standing strong and seemed to be talking calmly and firmly, which was amazing to see given he still had the bullet vibe in him. Of course when they realized what was going on the remote and toy were turned off, Shiro even going as far as to slip the batteries out so there was no accidental button pressing, but even she knew how. . . interesting it was to be talking and looking so straight-laced while having a toy inserted. They were quite the exhibitionists before pulling Lance into their life, he just added a new element and flavor to it.

“Should we go over? Do you think that would help him or make it worse? I can’t just stand to the side Shiro.”

Her husband shook his head, wrapping an arm around her back and resting a hand on her shoulder, as if he could already tell she just wanted to bolt over anyways. “No, we’ll let Lance decide that. I’m also pretty sure the bigger guy is gonna throw me over his shoulder the moment I get within range.”

That was very much true, Shiro had nearly been punched out by Hunk upon approaching Lance from behind, not to mention that Lance had to frantically tell Keith to put his knife away because _‘We’re in a fucking public place! You can be arrested dude for the love of god PUT IT BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM OR SO HELP ME-‘_

Her thoughts were broken as Lance finally turned to them, smiling and waving them over. So that must mean things were okay, although Hunk and Keith still looked at her and Shiro warily as they approached.

“Shiro, Allura, these are my flat mates, Hunk and Keith. Hunk, Keith, this is Shiro and Allura, or A.S.”

Allura smiled and nodded her head to the two, putting on her professional façade for when she did business. “A pleasure to meet you, Lance has told us briefly about you upon getting to know him. I’m very sorry for the circumstances in which we met, they are. . . rather odd.”

Hunk nodded, shooting Shiro one last pensive look that made her husband stiffen just slightly, “Yeah, sorry for ruining your. . . rendezvous or whatever you would call it.”

Shiro spoke, his own front that he used for the presses making itself known, “We were just going to have an afternoon walk around with Lance, we were going to treat him to lunch and help him with some home shopping he said needed done.” Which was true, sans the vibe, but that was very much TMI and information not needed to be known.

Keith narrowed his eyes suspiciously then, Allura unsure of what caused the look until he asked, “So. . . like a date?”

Lance began to sputter, trying and failing to say something until Allura giggled and took his hand, effectively quieting him as she winked at Keith, “A lunch date, Lance is precious to us and deserves to have nice materialistic items. I assume you’re on your own date too, so we shouldn’t be interfering any further. Hopefully the next time we see each other again it’ll be with better circumstances.”

The two friends glanced between each other, seemingly having their own unsaid conversation before saying their farewell to Lance and taking their leave. Allura breathed a tiny sigh of relief as they left, turning to Lance to see about what he wanted to do next, but paused as she got a look at his face.

Lance’s face was flushed and his eyes downcast, dark blue eyes lost in thought. There was a deep conflict he was dealing with, and it was odd how out of the blue it was.

“Lance, is everything okay? Did something happen when you were talking with them?”

The question seemed to pull him out of his trance, shaking his head in reply before looking up to her. He seemed to be trying and form a proper response, and Allura furrowed her brows as she thought up the only way that could be making him this mute and flustered.

“Shiro didn’t turn the vibe back on again, did he?”

Her only response at first was a blank look, and just when Lance opened his mouth to speak it clicked shut instead, a strangled noise coming out of him. An aborted snicker on Lance’s other side had Allura rolling her eyes,  reaching over to grab the collar of Shiro’s shirt and pulling him down to chastise him.

By the time they finally got back on with their lunch date, Lance was back to himself (probably because they decided to try exhibition another time) so Allura wasn’t worried anymore, but. . . could this even be considered a lunch date? Dates could be cute and romantic, and while Lance was definitely cute, was it really okay to try like this again?

She’d have to talk over it with Shiro later. It was probably safe to say both had Lance on their minds as more than what he currently did for them.

~

A week later Lance was no less in love with Shiro and Allura. That interaction had only made him think more about what ifs of dinner dates at fancy restaurants and trips to beautiful resorts and fun events, but without the unsaid expectation of sex, without the unsaid expectation that they needed to send money to his account, without the unsaid expectation that he was nothing more than a body they bought to have sexual encounters with.

So why did it feel like there was an unsaid romance underneath it all?

Lance shoved his way through dancing bodies, squinting through flashing lights and an overbearingly bright red light, intently looking for one person, or thing really, that could help him forget his pining and want for more at least for a couple hours.

He spotted the corner where his guy normally was, already feeling some relief as he saw him hunched over the bar, keeping himself busy on his phone. Lance slid into the empty seat, declining the bartender that asked for his order, a nudged at the guy’s elbow.

“Hey. You have anything that’ll fuck me up and make me forget for a while?”

The guy smirked, moving a hand down to the shoulder bag resting on his lap. “Always. How fucked up do you want to get? I got the usual, and just got my hands on some Rohypnol. I’ll make sure nobody makes a skeezy move on you if that’s what you want.”

Did people seriously take a known _date-rape_ drug recreationally? Lance had luckily never been under it’s influence before. Maybe. . . maybe it’d be enough. Just to forget.

“How much?”

One wad of cash later a tiny, unsuspecting pill sat in his hand. He’d been recommended to put it under his tongue so it could dissolve; it’d just look suspicious if he put it into a drink, even his own one.

Lance thought once more of Shiro and Allura, of kissing them so sweet and tenderly, as more than their money-based relationship.

Lance thought of _them_ kissing him like he was more than a third body in their bed.

Lance placed the pill under his tongue, closing his eyes and waiting as it slowly became nothing and left an off taste in his mouth.

What could go wrong?


	4. tell me how

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out the aftermath of his decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR ROHYPNOL/DATE RAPE DRUG USE, ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT, AND CHARACTER VOMITTING

Gentle morning light came in through the window, shining softly on the bed Lance found himself waking up in. He would’ve liked to take a moment to drift in the warmth shining down on him, stretch like a cat and bathe in the light before fully waking up.

Unfortunately, Lance had woken up solely because he had to puke.

His head spun as he attempted to at least get his head over the bed, there was no way Lance was making it to the bathroom, he’d rather clean the floor than change sheets and spot clean his mattress. Just when he was sure he wouldn’t make it, there was a hand grabbing his shoulder and helping lean him forward, and when the contents of his stomach came up he could hear it landing in plastic and not on the floor or bed. Normally Hunk was there the odd times Lance got high to help him through it, but the hand was too small to be his, and as much as Keith was his best friend Mullet wouldn’t have rubbed Lance’s hair through his vomiting episode to soothe him.

So Lance was clearly not at his shared apartment, which he confirmed upon opening his eyes and wincing at a grand, finely decorated bedroom.

_Shiro and Allura’s bedroom._

What the fuck had happened last night? All Lance could remember was feeling pity for himself because he had fallen in love with his sugar mommy and daddy, decided to go get high to try and forget, and the very last thing clear thing in his memory was popping the Rohypnol he bought under his tongue.

Everything after that was a blur, and he could not remember a single thing.

“Lance, are you alright now? Do you think anything else will come up?”

Allura’s voice sounded like an angel, a gentle whisper that kept his ears from pounding any worse. He slowly shook his head, groaning when the tiny motion made his head throb hard enough to make his eyes water. He was guided to lay back down, forcing himself to stay awake as he still rode out the side effects of the drugs. He normally puked after eight or so hours of being on the drugs effects, and after that he was just drowsy and boneless. He felt some rustling around him, then a blanket being draped over him, then there was this large, all-encompassing _warmth_ that wrapped its arms around him. There was no way he could stay awake now, eyelids burning as he finally shut them, and he fell asleep to Shiro whispering into his ear,

“It’s okay, go to sleep, we’ll be here when you’re awake. We’ll take care of you.”

~

When next he woke it was brighter outside, but thankfully the shades had been pulled down to save his eyes from getting burned. There was the heat of another body next to him, but when he opened his eyes to look instead of finding Shiro he found himself curled up next to Allura. His head was laying on her lap while she quietly read a book above him, platinum strands framing her face as her blue eyes slowly moved over the text. She looked _so pretty_ and Lance couldn’t stand the idea of saying something to disturb it. That unfortunately did happen, but it wasn’t his voice saying something.

“Lance? Are you awake?”

Lance blinked the rest of the sleep from his eyes, spotting Shiro at the foot of the bed, seeming as if he came from the bathroom while carrying a small trashcan. He felt Allura shift above him and the sound of a book closing, groaning as his head throbbed even as he was helped to sit up. As he finally looked up to take in the other two, Lance was shocked by the pure looks of worry he saw from Shiro and Allura.

“How are you feeling? How much do you remember recently? Do you remember last night?”

Lance remembered waking up earlier, and he only remembered the first hour after taking the drug. He couldn’t piece together why of all things he was in Shiro and Allura’s bed.

“I just remember waking up earlier. I-I don’t remember anything else.”

He felt bad for telling a white lie, but he wouldn’t forgive himself if he told Shiro and Allura by accident or not that the reason he was in this state was because of feelings Lance felt for them. He felt even worse as his answer caused the two to move closer, one of Allura’s arms wrapping around his waist and Shiro climbing onto the bed to sit on Lance’s other side.

“Oh Lance. You were having a night out correct? Was anybody else there with you?” Lance shook his head, and even though that was the truth he kept feeling like dirt as Allura’s eyebrows pinched closer together, her worry growing by the second as Shiro continued where she left off, “Lance, we. . . we were out too, just to have some fun by ourselves, but when we got to the club we found you being cornered.”

 _What?_ How had that happened after the first hour? Or maybe a more important question was how soon that happened _after_ the first hour.

“We ran over as fast as we could, I don’t know why I didn’t just punch him out at first, but we tried to just run him off. He lied and said that you knew him, and. . . said a lewd comment I won’t repeat.”

Lance was having a bad feeling about who the attacker was. Like hell he was telling them about willingly asking a drug dealer for rohypnol. Allura’s grip tightened then, and he was surprised as he heard her voice waver as she spoke,

“We knew it was a lie. When we came over you were slumped over and shaking so horribly, but then you looked up and-and you _immediately_ lurched towards us. You shocked the guy and he let go of you, and you fell down. I thought you had passed out, but you. . . you were begging to go home with us, to get away from him.”

“ _That’s_ when I punched him. Called the cops too, and it was a good call.” Shiro raised a hand to brush his hair back, a hand that now had a wrap around it. Shiro defended and got himself hurt for _Lance._ “We stayed until somebody got to the guy, and the assaulter was a drug dealer. His bag was full of stuff, and they found rohypnol on him, the date rape drug. Hopefully we stopped anybody else from getting attacked by him.”

God fucking-Lance was _so fucking stupid. I’ll make sure nobody makes a skeezy move on you._ That didn’t include him apparently.

“So we took you home with us, and used your phone to let your roommates know what had happened and where you were. I think it was Hunk that called after the text, he sounded really panicked and the other guy had to take the phone, Keith right?”

Allura nodded, and she smiled for the first since Lance woke up. “It was nice to know somebody else was just as worried for you as we were. Keith kept asking for our address so he could come get you, but that was the first time you threw up and it was decided that for best interest you stay here for now, and they only agreed to that with the promise of picking you up when you’re functional again.”

Lance nodded, that was for the best. Trying to drive him around when he was at the peak of feeling horrible was a bad idea. Nowhere near as bad as the idea that landed him here in the first place.

“Did you want to call them now?”

Calling Hunk and Keith meant a serious grilling about what happened, because unlike Shiro and Allura, they both knew Lance sometimes did drugs for recreational uses. They knew he carefully guarded his drink whenever they went out, whether it was a club or a restaurant, and would see through his lie easy. He definitely wasn’t ready for that. Not now.

“Maybe a little bit later, I still feel off. . . unless you want me to leave-”

Shiro immediately stopped him, throwing a hand out to grab Lance’s shoulder and making him pause, “No! Stay as long as you need to, don’t feel obligated to go.” The older man quickly pulled himself back, suddenly realizing how close he was, his hand sliding down Lance’s arm. The cool metal brought up goosebumps on Lance’s tan skin, and he couldn’t pull his eyes away from Shiro’s other hand with the ace bandage wrapped around it, listening as the other continued, “We were. . . really worried. I couldn’t stand the way that guy, how he-“ Shiro sighed, and glanced up at Lance with a look that shook him to the core, an intense gaze full of want and what Lance couldn’t help but hope was _love._

“Is it okay to touch you? Are you clear-headed enough to have sex?”

Lance was struck to the spot at the look and question he got from Shiro, and he nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt Allura slip behind him, arms wrap around his torso, and heard a desperate whisper in his ear that made him shiver.

“We won’t force you, of course, but. . . please? Please let us erase any touches that grimy man put on you.”

Never, _never,_ had Lance been looked at with so much need and desire by someone else, or been touched with gentle touches, and never had Lance himself have the want for somebody to be so _possessive_ of him.

He shoved away the instinctual thoughts of _their words mean nothing_ and _you’re just their personal fucktoy_ and _all you’ll have in the end is their money_ and nodded. He leaned back with Allura’s pull, sinking onto her and breathing out as Shiro began to press kisses around his collarbone, slowly tracking down his chest and stomach.

“Yes, Mommy, please touch me Daddy-“ his breath hitched as Shiro already got to Lance’s crotch, pulling the shorts and underwear down and continuing his kisses against bare skin. He whined as hands slipped up his shirt and began to gently rub, thumbs softly circling around his nipples. Lance let his head roll back as Allura began to kiss his neck, moaning as a tongue licked over his hole and clit, both of Shiro’s hands gently holding Lance’s hips to hold them up at the right angle.

It should’ve been embarrassing how quickly he became wet from the simple and soft touches, the quiet praises as hands and lips loosened him and made Lance’s body warm and hum from such _good_ sensations.

Lance loved it hard, because it was easy to ask for that or seek that from others. It was easy to ask to be spanked, to get slammed into so hard bruises blossomed over his skin, to have someone toss and throw him around because it was just another romp, another wad of cash to save or spend.

To be treasured though, to be revered and treated like he was worth something?

To _ask_ or even _receive_ it?

That terrified Lance, because that meant he was falling in love.

Lance clung onto Shiro as he finally pressed in, legs wrapping tight around the older man’s hips as he moaned into Lance’s shoulder, whimpering as he felt Allura’s fingers dance around where they were both connected before tracing up to his clit and slowly rubbing it.

He felt his orgasm rushing up too quickly, and Lance honest to god almost told them to _stop_ of all things, but wound up whining in confusion when he felt Shiro pull out. There was no stopping his arms from shooting out to grab Shiro, Lance about to beg him to keep going, but then Allura moved out from behind him and shushed his protests, a thumb rubbing over his lips.

He was guided to hold his left leg against his chest as Allura fitted her own leg over his right hip, panting as she began to grind against him and press sweet kisses and words into his neck. Shiro’s mouth fitted over Lance’s, the kiss desperate and needy and hot, and made him dizzy. Eventually his hand fumbled to stroke Shiro’s length, shivering as Shiro groaned and thrusted into the grip.

It was all so overwhelming, the heat, the want, the desperation, and yet somehow it was all still so goddamn **_gentle._**

It was hard not to cry as Lance came, shivering and rolling his hips between the only people who had given him slow and sensual sex, silently wishing for a sign that he was more than Shiro and Allura’s sugar baby.

Lance did cry later though, after he closed himself off in his room to avoid Hunk and Keith’s quiet and knowing questions, when he got a notification of payment from A.S

The next time they called him, Lance faked a smile and shoved his feelings down when the door opened, pushing away the want to confess his feelings.

Better to pine and ache than to have a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not,,,, a whole lot of smut here,,,, but it's my own damn fault for suddenly dropping plot into this prompt week idea.
> 
> next chapter should make up for it hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> it's just gonna keep on coming soooooooooo stick around for what else these three get up to
> 
> also i now have a nsfw blog that you can find [here](https://luluwritessteamythings.tumblr.com/) I'm planning to do more quick nsfw requests there sooooooo check it out


End file.
